When you wish upon a star
by True Rai
Summary: Rai and Vi arrive to meet Pinnochio the wooden boy.Does this mean that Pinnochio might be protected from whatever might take him. You'll just have to see whether or not to what happens.


When You Wish Upon a Star

I flew to a world that looked very old village like. Landing down and looking around. It was morning and school children running to school. There was one particular boy…made of wood?! I was following the boy till some foxy characters tried to take him away. Butting in to keep any trouble brewing but heartless and nobodies came. "Run!" I shouted to the wooden boy. I fought vigorously against them, I thought I got them all. Before I could make my move, Vi surprised me when she destroyed the heartless coming out of the shadows. "You still got that bleeding heart of yours?" "I'm unselfish, that was my innate ability since birth." "Well you better get going to help the wooden boy." I was about to go but I took her hand and pulled her along. "We got to work together." She wasn't very happy as I was insulted constantly.

We stopped when there was a wagon. The peep hole was the only way to see and hear. "Stramboli, you can use Pinnochio in your act right?" said the tall fox man. This chubby bearded man said, "Well of course I can!" the two fox men were paid a sack of gold. We hid as they left and Stramboli drove the wagon. Vi and I snuck in and found Pinnochio sitting. "Hi there, thank you for saving me." Pinnochio said. "Sure thing buddy, lets get you home." I said coolly. "Oh no, I'm going to be a star." He said. "See, he wants to be a star." Vi answered bluntly. "Pinnochio, you don't know what kind of life it'll lead you. Where's your conscious?' I talked to him. "My conscious ran off when those monsters attacked." Pinnochio told me. I was confused and the wagon began to slow down. Vi and I quickly got off and hid in a dark alley way.

Tailing Stramboli's wagon till he got in the middle of the plaza. He set up for tonight's performance. As we watched the performance, there was a voice very small, call to our attention. A well dressed cricket stood on my shoulder. "Jiminy Cricket is the name. You two aren't from around here, are you?" he said. "Very perceptive little bug." Vi spoke out. "You should know that I am a very important person. I am a conscious." "So you're Pinnnochio's conscious, he said that his conscious ran off." I said surprised. "I was trying to contact the king as to what's going on." Jiminy said. "The king said, 'united we stand.'" Vi said. "We have to stick together and fight till it's over." I spoke up.

The crowd began to scream in fright. We saw heartless and nobodies trying to surround Pinnochio. I jumped over some heartless to stand between them and the wooden boy. "Want some? Come get some." I must of took out a couple of heartless and nobodies. Vi came in and with one throw; she did a circle boomerang around Pinnochio and I. It took out a good number of them. What was left that I finished off. "Vi, that was awesome!" I excitedly say. "It's not over yet," Vi said.

There came a heartless that look like a puppeteer. "Stramboli?!" I said shocked. With his fingers, strings attached to Pinnochio. He began to attack us and we dodged. "Got to attack the puppet master!" I shouted. Vi stepped to the left as Pinnochio tried to attack. She quick dashed and a rising slash when Pinnochio became the scapegoat. She hit Pinnochio but got knocked back by an attack. "I guess Panini is going to be firewood." "It's Pinnochio! Vi he's a living thing, we're going to have to free him from the strings." I told her. She used her boomerang circle technique that went between Pinnochio and the heartless puppeteer. "Go!" she said and I attacked vigorously. Vi took Pinnochio to safety and jumped back. I felt a tug on a couple of spots on me. Crap, I was caught in his strings. Vi rushed over, "You're caught, aren't you?" "Will you get me out of this?!" I said frustrated. Vi threw her blade to boomerang yet I was used to knock it aside. She ran over to get it and charged at the heartless puppeteer. Vi attacked me instead since I became a scapegoat. This happen a couple of times. She wasn't sure what to do. "Cure," I said as I was replenished. "I can't do anything," Vi said upset. "Don't give up," I said and I had an idea. "Vi deflect my magic." "Okay?" I sent a blizzard and she deflected. I dodge roll and the string became ice. Vi took the chance and attack the puppeteer. Each hit precise and damaging. The heartless disappeared after its defeat.

Vi sighed a relief and I said," You were worried about me weren't you?" Stating a excuse Vi replied," I didn't want to be doing all the work." She walked off to hide her supposed embarrassment. "You get home, okay Pinnochio?" I said. "Sure thing Rai." " I'll keep a close eye on him." Jiminy spoke. I waved goodbye to the two. I wondered how Vi was. We can't split up after yet she did. What was the next destination going to be?

To Be Continued???


End file.
